Getting Bent
by Lonestarr
Summary: Just another story of a halfghost and their friends...sort of.
1. School Daze

Disclaimer: I'm not that crazy about the theme song to this show. It's catchy, but not in the good way.

"_Dan!"_

The figure stirred under the covers of its bed. It wanted nothing more than to stay there for a long time.

"_Dan!"_ The voice calling was even harsher than before.

"It's time for school, dear." This voice, belonging to a woman, was much nicer.

"Fine! I'm up." The dark-haired teen kicked off the sheets and sat up on the edge of the bed. "And it's Dani!" She got up and stalked out. "You make me sound like I'm a guy", she muttered under her breath.

XxXxXxXxX

Dressed in a white shirt with red trimming and a pair of denim shorts, Dani (how she dislikes to be called 'Danielle') ran a brush through her dark hair. Despite protests from her mother, she decided to grow it long; nearly six inches past her shoulders.

Looking to her bed, she grabbed a scrunchy and wrapped it around her hair, forming a long ponytail.

She picked up her backpack and walked out her bedroom door.

XxXxXxXxX

A red-haired boy sitting at the kitchen table looked at Dani. "Geez, Dan, why do you have to take your time?"

"The reason, _Dani, _is that I need to look my best."

"I don't have that kind of time." He took a bite out of the toast on his plate.

"Jason, be nice to your sister." The kind-sounding woman from before gave the girl a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom, it's Jase", he whined through his breakfast. A swallow cleared his mouth. "How many times do we need to go through this?"

"You should be more worried about getting to school than the number of letters in your name."

At that moment, a burly man entered holding a boxy-looking device. Jase's eyes widened, while Dani cringed a little.

"Hey, Dad. What's that?"

"Morning, son. It's a little something I've been cooking up. It's the Fenton Seeker."

Jase reached his hand out to push one of the buttons. "What's it do?"

Through the man's natural movements, he took the device out of his son's reach. "It locks onto a ghost's very being and identifies where they are."

Dani gulped. "Fascinating, Daddy." She glanced at Jase, her tone darkening. "Shouldn't we get to school?"

"In a minute. I want Dad to test this out."

The girl backed away from the table where the rest of her family was gathered. "But there aren't even any ghosts around here. What would be the point?"

Jack glanced at his daughter, who was halfway to the door. "But they might be invisible. What better way to sniff them out?"

Dani hurried out of the house.

_There is a ghost just outside your home. Don't let it get away._

"You see, Dani? I told you it…works."

The woman put her hands on her hips. "Where did she go?"

"Probably left for school."

"You'd better get going, too, Jason."

"Jase, Mom!" She kissed his cheek, but he fought her affections. "Come on! I'm too old for that." He walked out as the woman waved.

"Ah, there he goes, Maddie. I'm so proud of him."

"Oh, Jack…you're just saying that because he loves ghost hunting as much as you do."

The man took a breath. "Maybe I am. I just wish I knew why Dani gets so nervous all the time."

"Girls are like that, sometimes."

XxXxXxXxX

"So your Dad was testing another invention?" A dark-haired boy walked alongside Dani. He could be readily identified by his pierced eyebrow and sullen expression.

"Yeah. I didn't want to get found out. That's why I'm so early."

"I've been thinking about this, Dani." An African-American girl in a yellow top and green pants holstered the PDA she had been checking. "Would it be so bad telling your parents what happened to you?"

"Let me think about that, Takeisha…yes! You've seen them in action. Even if I'm their little girl, who knows what will happen? And Jase…he's angling to become a member of the 'Bustin' Makes Me Feel Good' club."

"I'm just saying, Dani. Better you tell them than they find out some other way."

"I guess."

"At the moment, we have more troubling things to worry about, like the spirit crushing meat grinder that is this school day."

"Sam, have you considered becoming a poet?" Dani adjusted her books in an effort to make them seem less heavy.

"Poetry is cliché."

XxXxXxXxX

A ginger-haired girl adjusted her glasses and clutched her books to her chest as she walked through the hall. She felt a soft hand grasp her shoulder, stopping her walk.

A girl with long blonde hair eyed the meek student. She is the picture of teenage pulchritude with her perfect features and cheerleader outfit. "Nice dress." It was a pink and flowery affair.

"Thank you." She nodded her head.

A brunette girl, similarly dressed and of Asian descent, stepped forward. "Did your grandmother die in it?"

"Well…yes, she did."

This news caught the dark-haired student unawares. The blonde looked once more. "She probably caught herself in the mirror while wearing it."

Tears started to well up in the girl's eyes as she ran off. The cheerleaders high-fived.

"And what day of high school would be complete without Dacia and Kimi bringing someone to tears?" Sam shot a cutting glare as the girls approached.

Dacia stuck her arms out. "One side, losers! High school royalty, coming through." Kimi followed close behind, offering a wave to the threesome.

"Those two have no right to say things like that."

The African-American girl huffed. "They probably realize that high school is the end for them and that they'll never have it this good again, so they want to wring every last drop of satisfaction."

Dani looked at her female friend. "And how do you know that, Takeisha?"

"Do you realize how many bloggers on the web were picked on in high school? You can't swing a dead cat around without hitting one with that point of view."

Sam shook his head. "You've got to stop surfing the web. It's gonna make you stupid."

"For the sake of our friendship, I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

The ringing of the late bell cut the conversation short.

XxXxXxXxX

A number of students were talking. They didn't much care for the school day that lie ahead.

"Settle down, students." The bald man at the front of the class looked like he would not allow his charges to overwhelm him. The teenagers sat, their attention captured.

"Before we begin, I'd like to introduce a new student." The door to the class opened. In walked a handsome young man with dark hair, dusky skin and a kind smile.

"_Hola_. Hello." He offered a slight wave. "My name is Paulo SantaCruz. I've only been here a few days, but I really like this place. I look forward to knowing you."

"Good. Now take a seat…" The educator pointed toward an empty seat near the back. "…there."

The new student did as he was told. Nothing like making a good first impression. As he walked by, a number of girls were watching him pass, gazing lovingly. Sam scoffed at this.

"Girls drooling over the first thing around here with an accent. Can you believe this, Takeisha?" Takeisha had her head on her hands glancing at Paulo. Sam quickly turned to his other friend.

"Can you believe this, Dan--?" The dark-haired girl offered the same emotional sentiment, but only one of her hands held up her head. "I really should've seen that coming."

Paulo got to his desk and sat down. Next to him was a moderately attractive young man with - rather unusually, the Latino noted to himself - short blonde hair.

The blonde held a hand out. The new student was certainly familiar with this gesture. "Hey. My name is Skyler."

"That's an interesting name."

"Well, my parents are interesting people."

"What do they do?"

"Skyler, do you have something to add to the lesson?"

The boy was like a deer in the headlights. "No, Mr. Lancer."

"Then I'll thank you not to talk during class."

"Sorry." The teacher turned toward the chalkboard. Skyler leaned over to Paulo. "I'll tell you later."

XxXxXxXxX

The school cafeteria: a common place for eating, meeting and other activities. Takeisha stood in line to partake of today's scrumptious meal: chili. She glanced toward the people in line. Two students in front of her was Paulo. This was as good a chance as any: get to talking, find some common interests and they were on the fast track to high school sweetheart-dom.

Takeisha grabbed a milk, slapped a dollar on the grid near the register and fast-walked after the new student.

"Hello, there."

Paulo nodded politely. "_Hola_."

"I saw you in homeroom today. My name's Takeisha, and you must be…"

"…leaving? What a great idea." Skyler popped up alongside Paulo and pulled him toward a table. The girl stopped in her tracks as she saw the boys walk off.

"Skyler, what was that about?"

"Saving your life. That's Takeisha Foley. She'll flirt with just about anyone."

The Latino sat down. "You mean she's like the town bicycle?"

"No, no. Nothing like that." Skyler waved his hands as he sat. "_That_ would require guys to be attracted to her."

The boys laugh as Takeisha stalks off. She sees Dani and Sam sitting at the usual table. They wave her over.

As she sits down, Dani puts a hand on her shoulder. "I saw what happened with Paulo. Harsh."

"Don't worry. I just need a bit more time with him. After all, the darker the berry, the sweeter the juice."

"I can't understand this. Some guy travels here from another country, and suddenly, the girls are on him like red on a hydrant?"

Takeisha glanced smugly at Sam. "Do I detect a hint a jealousy?"

"Do I detect a hint of shut the hell up?"

"Sam, don't let this get to you. He's just a guy." A far-off look develops in Dani's eyes. "A guy with the most wonderful, sensitive eyes…"

"…a nice smile…"

"…that accent…"

"…cute butt…"

"Oh, I forgot about that. Thanks, Takeisha."

"Anytime…"

"So, do the two of you want to write that Harlequin novel now or wait 'till you finish school?"

The girls glanced at Sam.

"Just a thought." He smiled as he stuffed a fork full of salad into his mouth.

XxXxXxXxX

Dani looked out the window. "It's just that Mom and Dad don't seem to have any visible means of support. I mean, you don't see them going off to work. You don't hear them talking about anything except building stuff to catch ghosts."

Jase said nothing as he turned the car around a corner.

"Jase, are you even listening to me?"

"As seldom as humanly possible."

"Would you listen to me?"

A red light. The perfect opportunity. "As the older sibling, I think you need to listen to _me_. Mom and Dad provide for us, don't they? Don't they?"

"Yes", Dani replied weakly.

"As long as there's a roof over my head, clothes on my back and food in my stomach, with loving parents that put them there, who cares how it comes about?"

The light turned green and Jase continued down the street.

Dani folded her arms. "I'm just saying is all."


	2. Fighter  then Lover

Jase sat on the couch with an enthralled look on his face. "And then what did you do, Dad?"

Jack mimed uncapping the instrument and struck a heroic pose. "I whipped out the Fenton Thermos and caught that ghost."

"Wow!"

"And someday, you might get to catch a ghost just like your old man."

The young man rubbed his hands together. "Oh, man. I can't wait." Dani rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

Maddie walked into the living room. "Hey, you two. I've worked to nab my fair share of ghosts, too."

"Of course, honey. How could I have forgotten?"

"Really, Mom?"

"Really."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You?"

"Jason! I have caught ghosts, like this one time in Pennsylvania."

"It's practically ghost country out there." Jack scooted over on the couch, allowing his wife room to sit.

"I thought that was Amish country." Dani felt that she ought to contribute something to the conversation.

"Don't interrupt, Dan", Jase half-scowled at his sister. "Now you were in Pennsylvania…"

"…and your father and I had heard about this mansion in Altoona that was crawling with spirits."

Dani got up from the chair and ascended the stairs, the stories failing to engage her.

With a slight hiccup, a light blue stream escaped her lips. Danni ran up the stairs and stood still, her hands balled up.

Two rings of light developed at her midsection. As they passed her, her shirt and shorts disappeared, replaced by a form-fitting black suit. Her dark hair was now white as a gh…snowstorm and her blue eyes now glowed green.

Dani phased through the wall and looked around outside. There didn't seem to be anyone around. Maybe it was a false alarm.

"_Why, Danielle…"_ Dani shuddered as the smoky, feminine voice reverberated in her ears.

"I am quite pleased to see you again. I do hope that you are well." The source of the voice stepped out of the shadows. It was a woman who, even with her wrinkles, looked stunning. Her pinned-back dark hair and magenta business suit were also notable attributes.

The girl once again folded her arms. "I was until a few moments ago...Vivian."

"And your family: your brother, your mother, your…father." The visitor spat out the last word. "How are they?"

"I can't imagine why that's your business."

"But I'm an old friend, Danielle. Surely, I should be kept in the loop about these things."

"You own, what, three Fortune 500 companies? You have your own loop, and I don't go butting into your affairs." Danni turned to fly back into the house, but a green blast flew past her. She was unharmed, but the lamppost nearby wasn't so lucky.

"Danielle, I have no desire to repeat myself and I do not miss twice." Vivian held her glowing hand up like a gun.

"What is it with you? Why do you insist on pestering us?"

The older woman simply shook her head as she lowered her arm. "Oh, Danielle. Your juvenile mind simply cannot comprehend that your mother and I are soul mates."

"I heard the story from Mom. The two of you experimented a couple times in college. In what universe is that a pre-requisite for being soul mates?" Dani overheard her parents talking one night about this. She shuddered as she remembered Jack being more than a little…intrigued by this.

Vivian's violet eyes glowed blood red as she leapt toward Dani, her human form melting away. In its place was a new ghostly form, one of flowing locks and pale green skin. "I cannot believe the disrespect you're showing me." Vivian was now as airborne as the girl, who flew out of her path.

"Let's see…" Dani ticked off each point on her fingers. "…you've tried threatening me, attacking me and my family, introubulating me and then there was that cloning fiasco. What have you done to earn anything else?"

Vivian said nothing as she lunged at Dani. The girl dodged the assault.

"Besides, a career woman like yourself probably doesn't have time for a relationship. Who's running those companies you possessed people to hand over to you while we're having this little slap fight?"

"Your cretinous father is unworthy of such a woman."

"That may be, but that doesn't mean he doesn't love her. Could _you _ever love her?"

XxXxXxXxX

"_Are you even capable of such an emotion?"_

On the coffee table, a grey device started to vibrate like a cell phone.

"And so, while your father had him cornered, I…" Maddie stopped upon noticing the humming sound. She looked down at the Fenton Seeker.

"Jack, the Seeker must have a lock on something."

"Yes. I used some cell phone parts while building this thing." The burly man flipped the 'on' switch.

_There are two ghosts outside your home. They will get away if you do nothing._

"Sounds like we've got some work to do, Maddie."

"Cool. Can I come?"

"Certainly not, Jason. Besides, it's after dark. Your father and I will handle this."

The red-haired boy pouts as his parents rush toward the basement.

XxXxXxXxX

"Danielle, it doesn't have to be this way. With you as my daughter and Madeline as my significant other, we will be the perfect family; one of nothing but X-chromosomes."

"What about Jason?"

"What _about_ him? I have no use for a son."

"Forget it. This is my family."

"_Ghost!"_

"And here they are, now." Dani flew away, just as Jack and Maddie burst out of the door brandishing high-tech weapons.

Maddie took the first shot, her bazooka-like weapon firing a beam that could physically neutralize any entity. As if she could sense this, Vivian darted out of the path.

Jack took aim at the spirit, blasting her with his own gun. What came out of it was a thick, gooey substance that resembled ecto-plasm(…or, at worst, snot).

"Ugh! And this was a new suit. You buffoon!" She stuck her glowing hand out at the couple. Dani, watching from the side of the house, tossed a blast at Vivian's midsection. The blow to her side and concentration caused her blast to strike the sidewalk where Maddie had been standing.

Luckily, Jack had picked her up from the ground. Every so often, the man had his moments of swift cunning.

"Are you all right, honey?"

"I am now. Thanks for saving me, tough guy." Maddie threw her arms around her husband. Vivian scowled at the sight. She flew into the night sky.

"This isn't over", she said, more to herself than the Fentons.

Dani phased into the house. Jack and Maddie picked up their weapons and went inside.

XxXxXxXxX

"That was pretty fun, but I don't understand. The Fenton Seeker said that there were two ghosts outside. We fought off one."

"The important thing is that we sent that ghost packing."

"You two sure did." Jase jumped up excitedly. "It was like, 'Zzzzzzzzz', and Mom was like, 'Kiiiieeeerrrrrr' and Dad was like, 'Bleeoooo'."

"Maybe it's time you got to bed, young man, and dreamed of a wider vocabulary."

"Ah, Mom!"

Unseen by the remainder of the family, a flash of light went off upstairs. Dani walked out.

"Hey. What happened?"

Jack opened the panel of the Seeker and twisted a couple of wires. "Minor ghost problem, sweetie. Nothing to be too concerned about."

"Like Dan would have any idea how to fight a ghost. 'Oh, help! A mean, scary ghost is gonna hurt me!'."

"I could handle a ghost", Dani stated with no small amount of irony. "It's butthead older brothers I'd have trouble with."

Jase glowered at the girl. "You wanna find out how much trouble I can be?" He leapt up the stairs after her. Maddie ran after him, clasping a hand on his shoulder.

"You two need to stop this combative nature. Like it or not, you're the only siblings you've got."

Dani held onto the balustrade. "Tough choice. I'm leaning toward 'not'."

"Wow." Jase held his arms up. "Something we agree on."

"Good. Go from there, and sleep well." Maddie kissed Jase on his cheek. On his way up the stairs, he leaned his head over and wiped it off on his sleeve. The teens each went to their rooms.

Maddie walked down the stairs and sat on the couch. Next to her was Jack, still fiddling with the Seeker. "Oh, Jack. That was pretty exciting."

"It sure was." Another twist of wires.

"Matter of fact, it's got me kind of…hot."

"Well, you can always crack a window and…you don't mean that kind of hot, do you?"

The woman shook her head coquettishly.

Jack looked down at the Seeker and dropped it on the couch. "This can wait until tomorrow." Maddie gave him a kiss and she ran up the stairs, the man close behind.

XxXxXxXxX

Takeisha could see that her best friend's head was buried deep inside her locker. "Are you okay, Dani?" Dani turned to face her. There were the slight beginnings of bags under the eyes.

"Yikes." Sam reared back a little. "You look like you didn't get any sleep."

"Oh, I slept. It's just that I don't think my parents did."

Takeisha and Sam looked at her for a moment before a mutual look of disgust crossed their faces. "Aaauugh!"

"Yeah. That's pretty much how I feel. I couldn't even look them in the eyes before I left." Dani closed her locker. "Still, in a nauseating kind of way, it's nice to know that they still love each other."

"Mine too", Takeisha chimed in.

"Thankfully, my folks aren't quite so affectionate. A peck on the cheek every now and then, but mostly, they stay off of each other. It's something of a miracle that I'm even here now."

"You sound pretty calm about this." Dani pulled a book out.

"Yeah. Aren't you worried they might get divorced?"

"Divorce. Yes, because that's the absolute worst thing that could happen to me. Whoever gets me will pretty much have to take care of me. I'm not worried."

"Well, that makes one of us." Dani hiccupped and a light blue stream emerged from her mouth. "Oh, for…now?!" She pulled out the Fenton Thermos and threw the strap around her.

Dani rushed into a closet, at which Sam and Takeisha stood guard. A flash of light could be seen through the window. Moments later, the white-haired, black-suited ghost flew from the closet. "The two of you should get to class."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine." She darted around the corner.

The boy shook his head. "No matter how many times I see her fly off, I never get tired of it." He walked down the hall and sighed in a most forlorn way. Takeisha glanced at him…and he noticed. "What?"

The dark-skinned girl followed him. "Is there something I should know?"

"About…?"

"Dani?"

"What about her?"

"We're friends, here, Sam. You can be straight with me." They stopped in front of the classroom. "Do you like Dani in a certain way?"

"No."

"Okay." Sam entered the room first, followed by Takeisha. "Liar", she muttered under her breath.

XxXxXxXxX

"Come on. Where are you, you…" Dani saw it. A nasty green blob that seemed to be stuck to the wall. "Yikes."

That was all the blob needed. He growled as he leapt onto the opposite wall and back. Dani shot a beam from her hand, which stopped the entity in its tracks. It jumped for her again, but she dodged the creature.

Dani spun around and delivered two more shots to what might be considered its back. At that moment, a student with dusky skin walked past her. He walked back.

The girl glanced over at the boy. "Paulo…" She cleared her throat. "Excuse me. What are you doing out here?"

"I forgot one of the books I need for class. So…who might you be?"

"Kinda busy at the moment." She fired another shot at the creature.

"That's a weird name for such a lovely lady…not to mention an ungainly one."

"Wait. I'm a ghost. Aren't you frightened?"

"What could I possibly have to fear from such an enchanting specimen?"

"Well, what about that?" Dani pointed at the blob.

"That is another story." Paulo took off down the hall. "We should talk again sometime", he called at her.

"Holy crap. Paulo likes me." Dani blushed a little. A ball of smile just missed her head. "Oh, right." She uncapped the Fenton Thermos and aimed it at the blob, sucking it inside.

Danni floated to the ground and changed back to human form. She slapped her head. "Oh, man. My class!"

XxXxXxXxX

Dani opened the door, books in her hand.

Mr. Lancer looked toward the door. "Miss Fenton, you're 15 minutes late. There is simply no excuse for…" The girl whispered in his ear. "No problem. Take your seat."

The brunette couldn't help but smile to herself as she took her seat. There really was nothing like the old 'female problems' excuse to cover up the occasional scrap with a ghost. It wasn't quite as amusing when they occurred for real.

XxXxXxXxX

Takeisha saw the boy walking toward her. She checked her breath. Perfect. She stood up from her seat. She offered a friendly wave.

"Hello, ther--"

"No."

The African-American girl pouted and folded her arms. "I can't believe this. Guys - especially guys in this school - are always whining about how girls ignore them. But the moment a girl shows interest, they're all 'Get lost'. God!"

"Takeisha, your meatloaf's getting cold."

"Well, that shouldn't be." Sam folded his arms. "It usually doesn't even have a chance to cool off, she wolfs it down so fast."

The girl took a cautionary taste. "Still good." She tore into it happily.

"So let me get this straight: Casaninny was flirting with you while you were fighting a ghost?"

"Pretty much."

"You're not gonna follow through on it, are you?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I have an 'in' with him now."

"You mean 'Dani Phantom' has an 'in' with him. He barely knows you."

Dani sunk to the table. "So there's Clark Kent, Peter Parker and…me." She looked up. "No. I'm not gonna give up that easily. If I can charm Paulo as a ghost, then I can sure charm him as myself." She stood up and regarded her two friends. "The next time you see me, I'm gonna have a piece of exotic arm candy."

Sam shook his head. "Candy is bad for you, Dani."

Having finished her meal, Takeisha glanced at the Goth. "Candy is dandy." She turned to her other friend. "You go for it, girl."

Dani walked through the cafeteria, confidence in every step. _Danielle SantaCruz. Mr. and Mrs. SantaCruz. Danielle Fenton-SantaCruz. Ooh, how exotic._

She approached the table where Paulo was sitting. The boy poked at his meatloaf with a fork.

"Are you sure this is safe to eat?"

Skyler looked at it. "I don't think anyone's sure."

A shadow cast over the tray of food. Paulo looked up at its source.

"Hello." Dani offered a small wave.

The new guy returned the gesture. "_Hola_."

"I'm Danielle Fenton, but everybody calls me 'Dani'. If there's ever anything you need, like help with homework, just let me know, okay?"

Paulo shrugged a little. "Okay."

"Of course, I can help you with a lot more than homework, like…if you need a date." Dani's eyes widened as she realized what she had said.

Skyler spat out the soda he'd been drinking.

"I mean, if…you know, you…felt like…going out with somebody."

Paulo rubbed the back of his head. "I'll keep that in mind."

"That's great, because I can be really…"

"What are _you_ doing, here?" Dani turned around. Standing before her was Dacia.

"I was just talking to Paulo."

"She was trying to ask him for a date." Skyler was wiping up liquid from the table.

"I do hope you mean the fruit. This guy's out of your league, Fenton. Just walk away."

"Why should I?"

"Because I saw him first. Tell her, Paulo."

He exhaled. "It's true. Dacia took me out yesterday after school. We went to the mall, saw a movie and she even gave me a private showing of her cheerleading moves." Dani looked toward the blonde girl.

"He is so innocent and you are so on my nerves. Leave!"

Dani stalked back across the cafeteria. "Can you believe her?" The laughter at the table cut her like a blade. She could feel that they did it intentionally.

She sat back down and laid her head on the table.

Takeisha leaned over. "Candy shopping didn't go so well?"

Sam glared at the girl. Now was not the time. He patted her on the back. "Don't worry, Dani. He's not the only guy in school. Hell, he's not even the most handsome."

"Yeah, Dani. There are other guys out there. For you. For…me." With a sigh, Takeisha laid on the table, her head in the same face down position as Dani's.

Sam reached over and gave Takeisha's back a pat. "Girls."


	3. Dates are in Season

Dani slowly sat upright. "I guess you're right, Sam."

"Sure I am." Takeisha raised her head. "Besides, why would you trouble yourselves over guys like that? They might seem handsome, but take that away and what is there?"

"Not a whole lot, I guess."

"Yeah. Still…" The brunette's eyes shifted toward Paulo at his table.

"Dani, please don't think about trying to impress Paulo as a ghost."

The girl whacked Sam's arm. "Get out of my head!"

"Hey, you're the one who put down the welcome mat." He put his hands up in mock-defense.

The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted the conversation. The friends turned toward the source:

"Dacia!" Dani sounded surprised.

"Anything we can help you with?"

"Not likely. However, I think I can help you…ladies. The two of you seem pretty keen on looking for guys, which, I guess, blows my previous theory away…" Given his scowl, Sam was the first to pick up on the thinly-veiled insult. "…so I've arranged for you to double date the captain and co-captain of the chess club."

Dani and Takeisha gulped simultaneously.

"Dexter and Egbert have been looking forward to dating. Of course, they've been looking forward to contact with _any_ woman who wasn't a blood relative. You know, now that I think of it, you two are getting the better end of the deal."

Sam folded his arms. "Wow, Dacia. I must say that this is very conscientious of you."

"What did you call me?!" Looking quite incensed, the blonde placed her hands on her hips.

"Conscientious; honorable, upright." Although, the Goth couldn't help but think to himself…

"They'll meet you at Nasty Burger at 5:30. Chess practice runs long, today." Dacia attempted a cackle as she walked away.

"Great." Dani threw her hands up. "Our first dates and they're with the supreme geeks of the school."

"Look at the bright side."

"Which is…?"

Takeisha bit her lip.

"Which is…?!" Dani was much more insistent on an answer.

"I'm still trying to think of it."

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "You could always go on the dates."

"We could do what?"

"Think about it: the worst that could happen is they turn out to be creeps. But, like Pep Rally Barbie just said, they've never been on dates. You really think they're gonna jeopardize their chances at getting other girls in the future?"

"But think of our respective social standings. How would it look if we dated geeks?"

"Like you gave a damn. I've seen the two of you drool over a lot of shallow jerks, and now you're gonna sit there and tell me that you want to be shallow jerks?"

Dani and Takeisha sat quietly for a few moments. They needed time to craft the right reaction…right, in this case, meaning, 'something that puts Sam in the wrong'.

"Ding! Time's up. Well?"

The girls exhaled. "Fine", they responded in unison.

XxXxXxXxX

As 5:30 rolled around, Dani and Takeisha trudged to Nasty Burger. Sam accompanied them for moral support, but more to keep them from weaseling out of it.

They walked into the fast food restaurant. The smell of onion rings seemed to hang perpetually in the air whenever they went in. The three friends looked around. The sight that greeted them in a corner booth was a considerable surprise.

Sitting across from each other were Dexter and Egbert. Now, Dani and Takeisha had heard stories about the geeks in chess club; ugly, zit-faced, socially retarded losers who would end up carrying on life-long love affairs with their respective right hands.

Sure, most of that may have been true, but the guys in the booth looked…normal, even with the thick glasses. Dexter's brown hair was parted to one side, showing what was, according to his mother, 'such a handsome face'. Egbert's look suggested what might have happened if Opie Taylor transferred from Amity Park to Mayberry.

The girls stood in stunned silence. They didn't seem to be prepared for this.

Dani opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Takeisha slapped her on the back. "Hello!"

"Hi, girls", Dexter offered. The boys were obviously just as apprehensive.

"Have a seat." Egbert gestured toward the spots next to them.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Sam looked at his friends.

Dani nodded. "I think so."

Takeisha repeated the gesture. "Yeah."

Sam walked away.

XxXxXxXxX

A couple hours passed in the restaurant. Among the people to walk in, only a few were students at Casper High; at around the same rung on the social ladder.

Those few would have quite a story to tell…

"So let me get this straight…", Dani said between sips of cola. "…your name isn't really Egbert?"

"No. It's Darrin. Back in kindergarten, I introduced myself as Darrin Egbert Mason. The middle name - which I hate - stuck."

Dexter, meanwhile, watched the African-American girl consume her food with admiration. "I've never seen a girl pack away so much."

"What can I say? I love this stuff", mumbled the girl through her food.

"Where does it all go?" The chess club captain eyed Takeisha's slender body.

She swallowed… "A girl has to have her secrets." …before taking another bite of her burger.

"Can you believe that Dacia thought she was screwing with us when she set this up?"

"Yeah." Takeisha swallowed her mouthful. "You'd think a cheerleader would be on top of things. You know, 'cause they do pyramids…?"

Dexter's smile soon evolved into a chuckle. Egb…Darrin joined him moments later. Even Dani, who had heard enough cheesy jokes from her friend to last a lifetime, started laughing.

"Nice to know I've still got it."

Dexter removed his glasses and wiped a tear from his eye. "Are you sure this is your first date?"

"It's a little hard to believe ourselves."

"Tell me about it." Dani gestures to her friend and herself. "Guys look at me and Takeisha…"

"Takeisha and I…", Darrin corrected.

"Right, and they think, 'These girls aren't that special'. And yet, we still drool over them. It's insane."

"Yeah. Girls like Dacia treat us like crap, but they're so hot."

"I blame the hormones." Dexter nodded his head.

The rest of the table agreed.

XxXxXxXxX

The street lamps outside the Nasty Burger turned on. Dani looked outside the window.

"Holy crap. What time is it?"

Darrin and Dexter checked their watches, while Takeisha whipped out her PDA. The boys were drawn to the device.

"Wow! Is that a Panaphonics X550?"

"Please! Those things are so two weeks ago. _This_…" Takeisha held it aloft. "…is the X720."

"I heard you can get e-mail, games and international news on those."

Dani fumed at this impromptu geek convention. "The time!"

"All right! It's 8:30."

"We gotta get home. It was nice meeting you two."

"Thanks." The girls headed for the exit. "Wait. Can't we walk you home?"

"Nah. We'll be fine." Dani waved at the boys. "Thanks, anyway." The girls walked away from the restaurant.

"I guess that wasn't so bad. Those guys were really nice."

"Yeah", Takeisha stated. "Who knew Dacia could be capable of doing something…_nice_ for people?"

Dani stopped in her tracks. "You know what this means, right?"

"We ridicule her just like she's done to us?"

The brunette resumes walking. "I need to start thinking in some kind of code if you and Sam are gonna keep reading my mind."

Takeisha looked around the street. They seemed to be deserted. "Say, Dani…"

"What is it?"

"It's just the two of us out here. Any chance we could, you know, fly home?"

"Takeisha…"

"Come on! It's so cool! Besides, no one would see us." The African-American girl put on her best pleading face, complete with pouted lips and blinking eyes.

Dani groaned. "Fine." She shifted into ghost mode and jetted into the air. Having given herself a flying start, she picked Takeisha up and carried her by the arms.

"Now this is great."

"Remind me to keep you away from fast food the next time you trick me into doing this."

"Are you trying to say something?" Takeisha sounded more curious than hurt.

"I thought you could read my mind."

"So it comes and goes. Danni, have you ever wondered what life would be like if we were guys and Sam was a girl?"

"If we were guys and Sam was a girl…" The ghost girl repeated the statement to make sure she had really heard it. "Takeisha, there are some things we are not meant to know."


	4. Just Words

Sam walked down the halls of Casper High. He hadn't spoken to his friends since the previous night when he accompanied them to Nasty Burger for their date.

His gaze traveled further down the hallway. He saw Dani standing at her locker. Talking to her was an African-American, but this person looked to be a boy. From Sam's point-of-view, Dani responded excitedly to something the boy had said.

The look on the Goth's face briefly twisted into a scowl. So focused was he on the conversation - the subject of which was still a mystery - he didn't even notice the finger tapping his shoulder.

"Hey, there!"

The boy would've leapt out of his skin if not for gravity, so jumping a couple of inches forward would have to suffice. He turned around and stared daggers at the offending tapper:

"Takeisha!", he growled in a whisper.

"What are we looking at?" The girl peered at Dani conversing with a boy. A sly look appeared on her face. "Oh, I see."

"What?"

"You're jealous."

"You're delusional."

"So Dani is talking to some guy."

"Some guy I've never seen before."

"Did you ever consider you're being a little overprotective of her?"

Sam said nothing as he continued to watch. "Where do these guys come from?!"

"Well, when a Mommy and a Daddy love each other very much…" Before Takeisha could finish, she saw that Sam was no longer beside her. He was stomping toward Dani, who was now by herself and waving.

The brunette turned slightly and nearly bumped into Sam.

"Oh, hey, there."

"Hello, Dani. So…what was that about?"

"What, you mean…?" She jerked her thumb down the other end of the hall. "Vince was just catching me up on last night's history homework. I was kind of exhausted after last night." She rubbed her neck. "Flying Tuck home gave me a nasty kink."

"By the way, how did the date go?"

"Surprisingly well, considering that Dacia masterminded it. Dexter and Darrin were pretty nice."

"Wait, Darrin?"

"Long story." Takeisha had caught up to her friends.

At that moment, Dacia walked up to them, looking quite confident. "Hey, girls. How did it go?"

"It went well." Dani shrugged. "Who knew you cared so much about us?"

The blonde laughed a little. "Care? About you? That's really nice."

"No, really. Those guys you set us up with clean up good."

"No." Dacia shook her head. "I was assured that these guys were socially green; that they were absolute dorks."

"Have you ever _seen_ the chess club?"

"Of course not. Those guys are losers."

"Why", Sam started in. "…'cause they're not on the same wavelength as the high and mighty head cheerleader?"

Takeisha put her hands on her hips. "You know, you're something of a humanitarian, now."

"Once word of this gets around, people are going to be seeking you out for help."

"Yeah." Dani counted on her fingers. "Band geeks, science club nerds, yearbook staffers…what a photo opportunity that would make."

Dacia paled a little at hearing this.

"Of course, we're willing to forget about this if…"

"If what?"

"High school's hard enough to get through without being hassled. Leave us be, and we'll forget about your matchmaking service."

The cheerleader sighed deeply. "Fine." She turned and stomped down the hall.

Dani exhaled. "I can't believe that."

"Neither can I. We could've ridden that wave for the next two years. Dacia would've done anything for us to keep quiet."

"It'd get pretty pointless after a while." The three teens start down the hall.

"Atta girl, Dani. Stick to the high road." Sam couldn't help but smile.

"Although, that would leave Dexter and Darrin. I mean, they never promised to keep this to themselves."

Takeisha pumped her fist, while Sam rolled his eyes.

The gesture did not go unnoticed by Dani. "What? Just because she's a cheerleader, she thinks she owns the school?"

"And she wouldn't even be the first to think like that…here, anyway. The school's founder, Archibald Casper, had a daughter - Melinda - who was a cheerleader. Technically, we're looking at a legacy."

"It's frightening that you know that. Truly."

Dani shrugged. "Though I'm kinda going to miss the fun times we had with her."

XxXxXxXxX

"_Let's see if I have this correct: _you _want to be a cheerleader?"_ Dacia glanced across the table in the gymnasium. "_Why?"_

"_Why not?"_

"_What experience do you have?"_

"_What experience do_ you _have?"_

"_Well, I'm just a naturally spirited and kind person. Now get the hell out or get that bony butt moving." _She turned to the Asian-American girl sitting next to her. "_Hit it, K."_

"_You got it, D."_ 'K' pulled out an iPod and set it on the table. The melody that poured forth was rich in synthesized beats and a maddeningly catchy hook. The girl started moving to the music, gyrating and pumping. She topped it off with a flip followed by a cartwheel.

She exhaled and outstretched her arms. "_Ta-da!"_

The brunette leaned over to the blonde. "_She's pretty good, Dacia."_

"_Yeah. _Too _good, Kimi." _She looked to the girl_. "Uh, yes, thank you…" _A glance down at a clipboard. "…_Fenton."_

"_So, am I on the squad?"_

"_Let me put it like this: do you have any free time this year?"_

The girl shook her head and smiled hopefully. "_Yes."_

"_Good. Be sure to come to Friday night's game…and watch how _real _cheerleaders work it."_

The cheer captains erupted in laughter as the girl stomped out of the gym.

XxXxXxXxX

Takeisha walked toward a table, two burgers on her lunch tray. Sometimes, she knew just how to butter up the lunch staff

"_Hey, there, sistah girl. How goes it?"_

Dacia stood a few steps behind the African-American girl, who wasn't sure whether to be offended at or amused by the blonde's "attempt" at slang.

She turned around. "_Hi, Dacia. What do you want?"_

"_It's not what I want for me. It's what I want for you, girl." _At that moment, Kimi walked by.

"_Hey, what up?" _'Oh, great', Takeisha thought. 'Her, too?!'

"_I'm just about to enjoy a nice, nutritious meal as provided by our school."_

"_Listen up, girlfriend: eating all that meat can't be good for you." _

"_Yeah, you might end up a little…fat." _Kimi used her hands to mime her stomach expanding.

"_As far as I'm concerned, starving to death is much scarier to me than getting fat." _

"_But all the cholesterol will go straight to your ass." _There wasn't as much confidence behind Dacia's statement.

Takeisha couldn't help rolling her eyes. "_And that's the worst thing that can happen to me? Just more of me to love."_

"_Well…those burgers are made with rat droppings and gristle." _Dacia and Kimi high-fived each other as Takeisha continued walking through the cafeteria, a snort escaping her nostrils.

XxXxXxXxX

Sam stood at his locker. He put a book inside and took a different one out. He slammed the door and right behind it was Dacia. "_Hello."_

"_Hello"_, he replied tersely and walked away.

The girl caught up with him. "_You may think I don't understand, but I do."_

"_Understand what?"_

"_Why you're not attracted to me." _Dacia stood still, but Sam passed her.

He stopped and turned to face her, a slight smile on his face. "'_Cause you're an obnoxious brat whose fecal matter gives off no offending aroma."_

Dacia laughed off the insult. "_No, silly. It's totally cool, though. I have a few gay friends. Of course, I keep this on the down-low, but…" _By now, the blonde could see Sam massaging his temples with his hand.

Sam removed his hand. "_Honestly, if that's the best you can do for a put-down, maybe it's time to throw in the towel."_

"_And who are you to be making suggestions like that?"_

"_Someone tired of your crap. Sooner or later, it catches up to you."_

"_So, what? Are you threatening me?"_

"_Don't flatter yourself, and even if I was, I'm not the one you'd have to worry about, because sooner or later, your crap's gonna get you into trouble."_

"_Me, the darling of this school? Not likely, freak."_ Dacia stomped off, leaving Sam to shake his head.

XxXxXxXxX

"Fun times?", Sam and Takeisha glared at their mutual friend.

"Perhaps 'fun' is a subjective term."

XxXxXxXxX

As far as Sam (not to mention society at large) was concerned, what happened in a public restroom was none of anybody's business…and it's certainly none of mine.

He was about to open the door of the stall he currently occupied when he heard the door open. Through the crack at the door, he saw Paulo. It looked like the transfer student was washing his hands.

"Hey, Paulo!" Sam glanced at the source of the voice.

"Skyler, _hola_. How are you?"

"Okay. Yourself?"

"I am fine, but Dacia seems a little…how do I put this…distracted, today."

Sam chuckled quietly to himself.

"That's my cousin for you; her and her crazy mood swings. You know, just between us and the mirror, she'd be just another cheerleader if it wasn't for her chest. Like, days before high school started…" Skyler snapped his fingers for effect. "Bam! Instant popularity magnets."

"Oh, yes. The other night, she let me touch…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, _whoa_." The blonde put his hands up. "Man, that's my cousin. I don't need to hear about that."

"Sorry, but she is _muy bonita_…not really like some other girls here."

"Like that girl…Takeisha. Talk about trying too hard."

"I was thinking of her…but not as much as Dani. She's kind of…what's the word…unappealing. There's just nothing there."

"Yeah. A guy would have to be pretty desperate to go for her."

At that, the door of the bathroom stall flew open, revealing Sam. "Hello."

Skyler jumped back. "Manson! What the hell are you doing in here?"

"It's a bathroom, bright boy. Use your imagination. You know, I couldn't help but overhear your little…chat about my friends."

"Hey, we didn't say anything about those two that wasn't true."

Sam balled his fists up. His eyes narrowed.

"After all, you are their friend, so you should already know this." Paulo's accent was like a dagger in the Goth's flesh. Sam turned to him.

"There'll be time for you, Casanever." Paulo gasped at the insult. The infuriated boy turned to face Skyler. "And you have no business imitating your cousin."

"You don't scare me."

"No?" Sam stood firmly as he lunged at the blonde, eliciting a shocked yelp from him. Sam raised an eyebrow, as if to suggest that he'd go much further with the assault. Skyler didn't stay to find out.

Sam looked at Paulo. The Latino had his arms folded. "What do I have to worry about? You're just some…emo."

"I am so sick of that word. Do you even know what it means? Does anyone who uses the word on a regular basis know what it means?!"

"All I need to know is that you've got issues and being jealous of me isn't going to help you get over them."

His fist still formed, Sam launched it at Paulo's face. The new student blocked it with his arms and laughed a little. "You'll have to do better than--"

Paulo fell to the ground, his arms clutched around his stomach. His breathing had grown shallow. Sam walked out of the latrine shaking his hand.

XxXxXxXxX

"Sam! I can't believe you did that!" Dani looked down at the boy from her bed, nearly knocking her textbook over.

"Yes, because defending your honor is certainly not something a friend should be doing."

"But Sam..." Takeisha put her hand on the boy's shoulder. "You could get detention. They could suspend you. You might even be looking at expulsion."

"All good points."

"I don't care what they said about me. You didn't need to put yourself into trouble for me."

"Dani, there's no need to be negative about this."

"A Goth calling someone negative? There's a first."

The two brunettes looked ready to attack each other. Takeisha could see that the argument wasn't going to die out anytime soon. "I'm…gonna get something to eat. Yeah. Just…I'll get something to eat."

She stepped out of the room, closing the door quietly.

XxXxXxXxX

Takeisha walked to the kitchen. She glanced at the bowl of fruit sitting on the table. Amongst the oranges, apples and pears rested a solitary banana.

She rushed toward the bowl, plucking the yellow fruit from the pile. Just as she unpeeled it, Jase walked in. His expression soured.

"That's not the last banana, is it?"

"I'm afraid it is. There's plenty of other fruit available."

"But that's not the point. I was craving a banana. Thanks a lot", he pouted.

The girl let out a light scoff. This guy was going to college? She broke the banana in half. Out of the corner of his eye, Jase noticed the fruit.

"If you're not still hungry, I could…"

He took the banana half and bit into it. "Thanks." He swallowed. "What brings you down here?"

"Well, it started when Sam overheard Paulo and Skyler in the boy's room and they were badmouthing me and Dani…"

"Dani and I."

"Thank you. They were badmouthing us and Sam punched Paulo in the gut. Dani didn't want Sam to get in trouble because of her and he's calling her ungrateful. They were a couple steps away from launching World War III and I wanted to avoid the fallout." She took a bite of her banana.

"That can't last long."

A gulp. "I know."

"She's too crazy about him to stay mad for too long."

"Ye…wait. How do you know that?"

The boy extended his hand like he wanted to shake. "Jason Fenton. I don't think we've met." He puts his hand down. "Like I said, Dani's crazy about him. Sometimes, late at night, I hear her going, 'Oh, Sam. Say we'll always be together.'."

"And Sam's just stubborn. I know he likes her." Takeisha took a deep breath. "How pathetic are we; mooning about other people's love lives like it's any of our business?"

"There are better things to do with our time. I know it." Jase allowed his eyes to roam the African-American's body.

Takeisha finished her banana in time to catch Jase snapping his head away from her. "Did you enjoy the view?"

"Very much, if you must know." Jase tossed his last banana piece in his mouth.

"Jase, are you coming on to me?"

The redhead swallowed. "You're my brother's friend. Why would I do that?"

The girl approached him. "Not sure, but I didn't hear a 'no'."

Jase backed against the table. Takeisha stared into his eyes, fluttering them seductively.

"Good news, kids!" Jack burst into the kitchen.

"What is it, Dad?", Jase groaned, interrupting the moment.

"The monthly stipend check for the inventions arrived."

"Stipend check?"

"Yes. The money in this check keeps a roof over your head, clothes on your back and food in your stomach."

The boy smiled bemusedly as his father left the kitchen.

Takeisha closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Jase…reached toward her head and pulled off her beret.

"Geez, it's like this thing is crazy-glued to your skull." He held it toward the ceiling, causing her to jump for it.

"Give it back", she demanded through gritted teeth.

"It'll cost you a kiss."

Takeisha stood on her tiptoes and kissed Jase on the lips. He wrapped her arms around her and returned the kiss. He loosened his grip on the beret, allowing her to take it back.

XxXxXxXxX

Dani looked as the door to her room closed. "So, I guess I owe Jase an apology." The girl turned to Sam. "And you are next on that list. I'm sorry I blew up at you. It's just that…not everything needs to be solved with violence."

"Just incidents involving ghosts."

"Exactly." Dani hopped off of her bed and sat next to Sam on the floor. She wrapped him in a hug. "I don't want to be mad at you."

"I don't want you to be mad." He planted a small kiss on her forehead. "And I certainly don't want to have Takeisha say…"

The dark-skinned girl stood in the now-open doorway, her arm around Jase's waist. "I told you so!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I planned this story as a series of vignettes tied to the premise of 'what if?' It was loosely based on a piece of fanart, found here: http:// www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 51014932/

(Suspiciously, another group picture in the same vein appeared in the interim: http:// www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 53585465/ Coincidence? Who can say?)

I hope this little experiment worked. Thanks for reading and reviewing and have a nice day.


End file.
